kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Control Program
"We don't need users. We've advanced. They're superfluous." :—MCP The Master Control Program, usually shortened to MCP, is a major supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and the primary foe of the Space Paranoids campaign in both "An Empire of Dreams" and "The Fantasmic Dreamtime". The MCP was a rogue computer program, created by Walter Gibbs and vastly improved by both Ed Dillinger and "Anakin Skywalker", that ruled over the world inside ENCOM's mainframe computer system. During the rule of the MCP, many programs were enslaved and pitted against the program's henchmen, led by Commander Sark. The MCP eventually became the Dominion XIII's primary computer system following the destruction of Ultron, and aided the super-criminals in their own efforts to forge the Kingdom of Lost Souls from an ever-growing collection of lost souls digitized into the mainframe. Story Between Birth of A New Era and The Journey (His creation by Walter Gibbs as a chess program, and later reprogramming and enhancement by Ed Dillinger to serve as the primary administration program of ENCOM, and by extension Count Dooku's Space Paranoids Heart-Research OS; his initial deactivation by Dooku for being too power-hungry for him to control, and later reactivation by Marwoleath and Vader to suit their plans, leading to the total subjugation of the Digital World by the MCP's reign; making a deal with the newly formed Dominion XIII to serve as a sort of provisional ally and administrator in the Grid in exchange for them helping it with its own plans...) A Year of Misery (Is crucial for the development of the Replica Program and the creation of the Ultron Program, though is threatened by the android's possiblity of supplanting him as his programming evolves...) An Empire of Dreams (Reprises his role from KH II/Tron, though explicitly stated to be in league with Dominion XIII, even going far as to serve as an ally to Arnim Zola and Alexander Pierce in Project:Insight; releases all the super-criminals originally detained by the Avengers on Pierce's dying orders to give Taran more motivation to keep releasing more hearts for the Dominion's plans; is eventually defeated similarly to his original appearance, though a copy of his programming is saved by Emperor Zurg for a long-term backup plan...) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is rebooted back to full operational status by Emperor Zurg to take over the remnants of CLU's fallen empire in the Grid, allying himself with the Dominion's successor group the Galactic Empire after seeing that their might and goals aligns perfectly with his own; serves as the Big Bad of Ellidyr's side of the story in the Grid/Space Paranoids; considers reviving SARK, but decides against it after looking through the databanks of the fallen program's tenure under CLU's command; is later activated in the Imperial Nightmare Palace's computer system to keep on high alert for any intruders who may attempt to try and rescue Taran and Melody from the Seekers' clutches; retreats with the other villains back to the Real World after their plot is foiled) Return of the Keyblade (Continues to serve as the primary administrative program of the Galactic Empire; is ultimately responsible for the rebirth of Ultron and the rise of the Machine Empire; usually found in the company of Arnim Zola and AIDA; is ultimately defeated in a climax battle set before the Infinity War/Keyblade War Revival) Appearance and Personality MCP appears as a two red pointed cylinders balanced on both points with a sphere between them. The top half has a humanoid face. MCP is highly intelligent and yet ruthless. He apparently wants to get rid of humans and especially users. Abilities The MCP possesses god-like abilities within the ENCOM mainframe, and all transport beams lead to its core. Along these beams, the MCP has the ability to send out power surges. Within its core, it can telekinetically throw programs and torture them with deresolution, and can erect shields at its base for protection. It also has the ability to communicate with Sark via the Carrier. The MCP at one pivotal point was able to transfer all of its functions to Sark, bringing the program back to life as a powerful giant. Regardless of its abilities, the MCP is not all-knowing within the system, as evidenced by the fact the pirate program Clu was able to get so far into a high-clearance memory without the MCP's knowledge. To compensate, the MCP depends upon its Guards and Recognizers to maintain watch over the system. Gallery Blue MCP.jpg|The MCP's Avatar while communicating with Sark Humanoid MCP.jpg|The MCP's original Chess program form, assumed once more just before his demise Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Machines Category:Programs Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:The Machine Empire